Le geste de Lady Cary
by Kazy
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment Lily et James sont sortis ensemble ? Je crois que je réponds à cette question... Bonne dose d'humour !


**Titre** : Le geste de Lady Cary

**Auteur** : Kazy

**Adresse e-mail** : marina.cool@wanadoo.fr

**Disclaimer** : Tout à la tueuse de Sirius. 

**Protection parentale** : G

**Résum** : Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment Lily et James sont sortis ensemble ? Une bonne dose d'humour.  

**Note de Wam ** : A Ange qui m'a beaucoup rassurée. Je n'étais absolument pas sûre de cette fic. Je me disais que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux… Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré, alors je poste. J'espère que vous rirez et que ça vous plaira,

Gros bisous à tous,

Kazy.

Le geste de Lady Cary 

Elizabeth Cary s'ennuyait. Pardon, Lady Elizabeth Cary s'ennuyait. Comme un rat mort. Et elle détestait les rats. Ça la faisait hurler de frayeur, tellement elle les détestait. 

Et pourtant, elle était dans un tableau, en hauteur, tellement en hauteur qu'il était pratiquement impossible de la voir. Il fallait aussi noter qu'elle était accrochée dans un endroit très sombre. Le mot ténèbres était un euphémisme pour qualifier la salle dans laquelle elle était. 

Et non, messieurs dames, elle n'était pas une vulgaire représentation dans un pauvre cadre tout poussiéreux qui était autrefois couleur d'or. Bon, d'accord, pour le cadre s'était vrai, mais elle n'était pas une vulgaire représentation. 

Elle était Elizabeth Cary. 

- Ahem ! 

Bon, d'accord, elle était Lady Elizabeth Cary. Pas n'importe qui. Elle était très connue. Extrêmement connue. Par ceux qui la connaissaient. Et ils étaient peu. Et oui, depuis quatre siècles, la plupart de ses amis étaient morts. Du moins elle le pensait. Car – Ahem – Lady Elizabeth Cary avait été une jeune femme très appréciée lorsqu'elle existait. En chair et en os, je veux dire. Car elle n'avait pas toujours été une vulgaire représentation dans un pauvre cadre tout poussiéreux qui était autrefois couleur d'or. Elle avait été la meilleure élève de Poudlard de 1541 à 1548, à chaque promotion. La plus grande Poufsouffle qui ait jamais existé. Oui, bon, d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu prétentieuse là. Mais quand même. Et puis elle était très belle. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, longs et ses yeux étaient marron clair. Autrefois. Avant qu'on ne la déplace dans l'aile Est de Poudlard au neuvième étage, à vingt-huit mètres de l'armure la plus proche, dans une salle de classe abandonnée, perdue au milieu des sept mille soixante-quatorze autres pièces. Avant qu'on ne l'oublie depuis ces six dernières années. Avant qu'elle ne s'empoussière de partout. Avant que sa toile devienne plus grise qu'autre chose. 

Vous allez me dire : que diable foutait Lady Elizabeth Cary dans une toile ternie par le temps et oubliée de tous ? Très bonne question. Aucune idée.

Je crois qu'en fait, alors qu'elle était en Septième Année, elle était si triste de quitter Poudlard où elle était adorée, à la limite de l'adulation – Dis donc Lady, t'en ferais pas un peu trop là ? – qu'elle avait élaboré une potion qui la ferait rester à Poudlard pour l'éternité. 

Manque de chance, le sort qu'elle avait lancé en buvant la potion n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. D'ailleurs, Lady ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle espérait lorsqu'elle avait fait ça : rester une adolescente de dix-sept ans toute sa vie ? Devenir un fantôme ? Être enracinée dans le sol ? A dire vrai, elle n'en savait fichtrement rien mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver dans une toile, telle une vulgaire représentation. 

Et depuis six ans, Lady Elizabeth s'ennuyait comme jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il était possible de s'ennuyer. Avant, elle avait des amies : Vio, la Grosse Dame, la P'tite Dame, le Chevalier du Catogan – qu'elle avait d'ailleurs décidé d'éviter puisqu'il était rapidement saoulant – Merlin, et quelques autres… Mais depuis qu'on l'avait déplacée, ses amies l'ignoraient, et lui fermaient le cadre au nez. Comme si elle avait été infestée de poussière. Avant, ce n'était pas le cas, mais depuis qu'elles l'avaient repoussée, elle devait avouer que… Ben oui, c'était le cas. 

Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un peu d'action pour l'occuper, la distraire. 'en devenait horrible d'ennui, là. Personne avec qui parler… Les armures étaient si impolies ! Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à discuter avec les rares Elfes de maison qui passaient par là, et les autres n'étaient pas plus dignes de discuter avec quelqu'un de son rang. Car elle était une Lady. Pas n'importe qui !

Elle entendit soudainement des bruits de pas, deux personnes qui courraient aussi vite que possible, poursuivies par une autre personne qui hurlait comme rarement Lady Elizabeth Cary avait entendu hurler. Elle reconnu immédiatement la voix caverneuse et effrayante de Rusard. Qui étaient les petits malins qui tentaient de lui échapper à une heure pareille ? Si seulement elle pouvait changer de tableau… Mais il n'y avait personne dans le coin pour l'accueillir. 

A son époque, le concierge était une femme. Jasmine Fluctuas. Un nom et un prénom tout à fait charmants, doux et délicats, totalement en contraste avec la vieille femme au teint cireux. Une vraie teigne. Totalement tarée. Une sadique qui écartelait les élèves récidiviste et les fouettait. On y revenait rarement. Très rarement même. Sauf Chris Tucker, un Gryffondor de sa promotion qui était masochiste et qui s'arrangeait pour se faire attraper une ou deux fois par semaine en fonction de ses envies. Les Gryffondor étaient fous. 

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Deux ombres pénétrèrent dans la salle, et refermèrent la porte doucement, essoufflés. Lorsque Rusard passa devant la porte, les deux adolescents – car c'était des adolescents – arrêtèrent de respirer. La porte fut poussée. Immédiatement, une des ombres se jeta sur l'autre et la plaqua contre le mur, devenant invisibles aux yeux de Rusard. 

Le vieil homme le moins aimé de Poudlard – avec leur professeur de Potions – fouina pendant quelques secondes la salle, mais oublia de vérifier derrière la porte. Il repartit pantelant, non sans jeter un dernier regard malveillant à la salle. Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'interroger ! Etait-elle si invisible que ça ? Bande de petits… 

- Ouf ! soupira l'une des ombres. 

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Ça va toi ? demanda une voix masculine.

- Excepté le fait que tu m'écrases, je crois que je vais bien.

- Excuse-moi. Lumos ! 

Une faible lueur éclaira assez intensément les deux adolescents. Une fille et un garçon. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans que Lady Elizabeth Cary adulait littéralement puisqu'il venait assez régulièrement dans ce couloir, et était royalement détesté par Rusard et quelques autres personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, et était très mignon. 

La jeune fille était plus petite que lui, des yeux verts à la limite du fluorescent qui devaient lancer des Avada Kedavra lorsqu'elle était en colère, et des cheveux roux foncés. Elle était très jolie également, et semblait plus gênée qu'autre chose. Lady Elizabeth… Bon, Betty trouva qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre eux.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Je me demande si les autres ont pu s'en sortir.

- Je ne m'en fais ni pour Sirius, ni pour Remus, James. Par contre j'ai d'avantage d'inquiétudes pour Peter.

- Moi aussi. A tous les coups Hargh l'aura attrapé. On va être dans de sales draps. Il est incapable de garder un secret. S'il balance que nous avons mis des bombabouses plein le bureau de Rusard, nous allons nous faire renvoyer illico. Toi aussi par la même occasion…

- Tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, James. Pour une fois, je veux dire. Il avait vraiment été injuste avec ces Premières Années. Pour une fois que je te soutiens, tu ne vas pas t'excuser ! Et puis… Il fait froid en ce moment. Ça fait du bien de courir un peu. Ça réchauffe. 

- Tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt !

Il retira sa cape et l'enroula autour de l'adolescente. Elle devait avoir environ son âge. Ils se regardaient bizarrement. Tous deux gênés d'être réunis seuls dans une pièce vide de toute vie. Sauf de celle de Betty. Elle n'aimait pas ça. En même temps, si. C'était clair qu'elle avait droit à un peu d'animation, mais elle ne voulait pas de ce genre d'animation. Quoique… Une déclaration d'amour en direct pouvait être amusant. Si seulement elle avait quelqu'un avec qui tenir les paris… 

- On devrait y aller… proposa la jeune fille.

- Oh non ! Crois-en sept ans d'expérience, Rusard ne quittera ce couloir que lorsqu'il nous aura trouvé, ou lorsque ce sera l'aube. 

- Tu veux dire que nous en avons pour la nuit ? demanda-t-elle, déconfite.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais oui. 

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent debout, droits comme des piquets pendant quelques minutes, regardant ailleurs : le plafond, les murs, partout, sauf Betty. Comme d'habitude quoi. Jusqu'à ce que James se décide à prononcer une parole.

- On ferait mieux de s'asseoir. Tu n'as qu'à dormir, je vais veiller. 

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'endorme ?

- Il est un peu trois heures du matin, Lily ! Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

- Non. 

- Très bien.

- Par contre, je veux bien m'asseoir.

Elle attrapa une chaise et s'installa dessus. James la regarda avec tendresse et marmonna une formule qui prolongea la chaise en une sorte de transat. L'étonnement passé, Lily lui sourit et le remercia, puis elle s'allongea sur la chaise. James fit de même pour lui, et s'installa juste à côté d'elle. 

Betty n'aimait plus ça du tout. C'était quoi ces adolescents qui s'aimaient mais qui ne faisaient pas un pas l'un vers l'autre pour débloquer l'affaire. Pourtant, la Magie était là. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle la voyait. Alors qu'elle était encore étudiante, Betty s'était lancé un sort de LoveVision. Parce qu'elle était particulièrement curieuse. Une vraie commère. Elle voulait toujours savoir qui voulait sortir avec qui, pourquoi, s'ils s'aimaient et tout et tout. Alors elle savait immédiatement quand deux personnes s'aimaient. Et là, les deux adolescents étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. 

Elle avait envie de faire une bonne action. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais elle avait envie de faire avancer le gadada. Alors que le silence s'était installé, Betty, prise d'une grande pulsion, inspira profondément et commença :

- Ey ! 

Lily et James se relevèrent immédiatement, interpellés. Ils cherchèrent l'origine de la voix pendant quelques secondes, guidés par les paroles qu'elle prononçait.

- Plus haut crétin ! Encore plus haut ! Maintenant ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.

James la fixa pendant un moment, étonné.

- Y'a un tableau ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… marmonna Betty. Tout le monde m'a oublié. Ça ne me donne pas envie de vous aider…

- De nous aider ? demanda Lily.

- Ouais la rouquine. Tout pigé. 

- Vous allez nous débarrasser de Rusard ?

- Faut pas rêver. Je vais commencer par vous aider vous-mêmes, ensuite on verra pour Rusard. 

Les deux amis se regardèrent profondément étonnés. Ben quoi ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aider ? 

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh ! Mille pardons Miss Lily. Je suis Lady Elizabeth Cary. 

- Enchantée ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots…

Au moins, la gamine était polie. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. 

- Vous dîtes vouloir nous aider ? demanda James.

- Tout juste Auguste. 

- Mais si vous ne nous sauvez pas de Rusard, que voulez-vous faire pour nous ? 

- Vous faire avouer vos sentiments, répondit-elle simplement.

James devint si rouge que Betty – LADY ELIZABETH CARY ! – ouais, ouais… Lady machin… crut qu'il allait exploser. Quant à Lily, elle tremblota, pâlit légèrement, mais réussi à cacher son trouble.

- Quels sentiments ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Oh allez gamine, pas à moi. Je le vois parfaitement.

- Vous voyez quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes !

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils tous les deux !

- C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon.

- C'est faux ! protesta-t-elle en même temps. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? 

- Un ton plus bas, gamine ! Tu me dois le respect ! Je suis ton aînée de quatre siècle, et en plus je te viens en aide !

- Ben voyons ! 

Petite impudente ! Ça ne donnait pas envie d'aider, tout ça… Le garçon dut le voir, car il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la fille et lui sourit avec charme, bien que légèrement gêné.

- Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait ! Le choc sans doute ! 

- Mouais. 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça, Lady ? 

- La Magie.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Betty – LADY … Ta gueule ! – eut un regard fier et tenta de bomber la poitrine en vain – un tableau n'a pas de relief – tandis que les deux adolescents se regardaient, un sourcil haussé. Puis la jeune fille prit la parole.

- Mais oui James, voyons ! La Magie est venue la voir et lui a dit que nous nous aimions. Pourquoi ne pas la prendre au sérieux ? 

- Non jeune impudente ! La Magie ne parle pas ! Et ça se prétend Sorcière ! répondit Betty qui n'avait pas saisi le sarcasme et l'ironie. Elle vous lie juste. Ça saute aux yeux. Vous êtes tous les deux à Gryffondor, et vos Magies s'entremêlent ! 

- Mais oui. Bien sûr. Bon, moi je vais me coucher, répondit Lily en se retournant.

Elle alla s'allonger sur le transat. Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de s'endormir. James, quant à lui, restait debout, bouche grande ouverte, les yeux tous ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder comme ça. 

- Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ?

- Elle m'aime ? demanda-t-il.

- Aussi vrai que je suis dans ce tableau. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, toi. Ça ferait avancer le gadada. 

- Le quoi ?

- Le gadada ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne connais pas le gadada quand même ?  
  


Mais devant le silence du jeune homme elle dut ouvrir de grands yeux.

- C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais alors… Bon, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Va lui dire que tu l'aimes.

- C'est pas la peine : elle le sait déjà. Je le lui ai dit des milliers de fois il y a deux ans. Maintenant, j'attends patiemment qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Ça a l'air marrant dit comme ça, mais je vous promets que ça ne l'est pas.

- Arrête de et plaindre et fonce. Trouve juste les mots. Une fille, c'est pas difficile à faire craquer. Dis-lui que tu la trouves magnifique, et que…

- Je vous dis que je l'ai déjà fait ! Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Vous savez, Lady, je m'y suis fait maintenant. Elle est même sortie avec un Poufsouffle l'année dernière. Je l'ai détesté, mais allez savoir pourquoi, ça n'a rien changé. Mais maintenant… Même si ça me fait mal au cœur, j'ai compris qu'elle ne me voulait qu'en ami. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais, mais c'est déjà pas mal non ? Elle me détestait depuis la Première Année. 

Si elle n'avait pas été enfermée dans ce tableau et si elle avait été totalement réelle, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots et aurait consolé l'adolescent. Il semblait si… Triste, déçu. Mais il se gourait sur toute la ligne là le petiot ! Elle l'aimait, c'était sûr. C'était quoi cette jeunesse qui ne s'avouaient que leurs haines et non leurs amours ? Pff ! Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir vécu en dans les années 1500 ! Le seul souci qu'on avait était de savoir avec qui on allait se marier ! On n'avait pas peur de s'avouer les sentiments ! 

- Bon. Va chercher ta copine. 

- Euh…

- Fais ce que je te dis ! 

Il hocha la tête, et se retourna pour aller chercher Lily. Betty était super contente. Elle aidait des gens, elle n'était pas seule, elle s'amusait, et en plus, comble de la joie, elle avait gardé toute sa force de caractère et son despotisme. 

- Quelle grande Sorcière je suis… marmonna-t-elle. 

Ahem !  

- D'accord : quelle grande Sorcière je fus avant de m'enfermer dans cette vieille toile… ! 

Après un petit moment, la jeune fille arriva accompagnée de James. Elle semblait furibonde et lançait des Avada Kedavra à Betty, qui n'appréciait pas trop. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-elle.

- Vous parler. Va donc te reposer James.

- Mais… protesta celui-ci.

- J'ai dit : va te reposer.

Le garçon s'éloigna, boudeur, laissant son amie pantelante devant une Betty agacée. Elle inspira profondément et commença son plaidoyer :

- Il t'aime.

Elle l'avouait, c'était rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans tourner autour. On repasserait pour le tact et la délicatesse, mais au moins, ça ferait avancer le gadada. 

- Je sais.

Ah. Oui. James le lui avait dit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi prompte. Elle n'avait ni rougi, ni tremblé… Comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Etrange, ces ados.

- Tu l'aimes.

On pouvait toujours essayer…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Tu lui fais du mal, tu sais ? J'ai entendu plusieurs copines à moi qui vous voyaient vous tourner autour depuis le début de l'année. Il ne s'en est visiblement pas rendu compte, mais toi…

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Ah. Ça s'était de la bonne question. Sa BA de la semaine ? Non. peut-être pour avoir quelque chose à faire. A dire également ! Les potins pouvaient lui permettre de récupérer sa place de non-bannie ! Oui. N'empêche que si elle lui disait cela, elle n'aurait plus rien à raconter.

- Ma BA de la semaine. Et puis je l'aime bien ton copain. 

- Ah.

Bon. Elle n'avançait pas là. Comment faire pour aider cette jeune impudente à faire avouer ses sentiments au type qu'elle avait détesté depuis des années ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fourre dans des situations pareilles ? 

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ?

- Lui dire quoi ? 

- Bon la gamine tu m'emmerdes là ! Alors tu vas m'avouer tout de suite que tu l'aimes !

Ce n'était pas un vocabulaire digne de son rang, mais là… Situation oblige. 

- Mais puisque je vous dis que non ! 

- Apparemment tu connais pas mon CV… Je suis Lady Elizabeth Cary, princesses des commères, reine des voyeuses, impératrice de l'Amour, papesse du Savoir, et déesse du devinage de truc du genre. Ça te va ? 

- C'est bidon votre truc.

Mais c'était quoi cette jeunesse là ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas impressionnée ? Foutue gamine !

- Bon. Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je lui dis de choisir Carmen Anderson. 

- NON ! 

Un regard fier et un sourire vainqueur illuminèrent le visage de Betty. Elle la tenait.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que… Parce que… Parce que Carmen est une garce et qu'il mérite mieux.

- Toi par exemple.

- Oui ! Non ! NONONONONONONONON ! Il… 

- T'es cramée ma vieille ! Allez, avoue. 

- Mgnon. 

- T'es super prise de tête comme nana. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit t'aimer pour s'accrocher à toi !

- …

- T'as rien n'à répondre à ça, hein gamine ? 

- …

- Va lui dire.

- Mais lui dire quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle soudain. Que je l'aime comme une folle ? Que je suis complètement raide dingue de lui ? Que le voir danser avec une autre me rend verte de jalousie ? Que dès qu'il me touche je tremble littéralement ? 

- Par exemple.

- Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ! Il… Je le déteste depuis trop longtemps ! Je ne peux pas aller lui dire que je l'aime maintenant ! Ce serait…

- Parfait ? Idyllique ? Qu'il n'attend que ça ? 

- Idiot ! 

- De toute façon tu t'en fous.

- Bien sûr que non ! 

- Le problème ne se pose plus. 

- Comment ça ? paniqua la rousse. 

Betty lui fit signe de se retourner. Pâle comme un linge, l'adolescente s'exécuta, regrettant déjà ses paroles, et effrayée de se retrouver face à ses sentiments. Face au petit brun. Face à James.

- Alors… C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Euh… 

- Tu… Tu… Tu… 

- Elle t'aime, ouais, bouscula Betty qui commençait à perdre patience. 

- C'est vrai ? répéta James.

Lily marmonna quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

- Pardon ? demanda James.

- Moui, répéta Lily. 

- Moui quoi ? Moui tu m'aimes ? Moui elle a raison ?

- Moui.

- C'est vrai ? jubila l'adolescent.

- Moui.

- Mais c'est génial.

- Moui. 

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire, fit Betty en s'essuyant des yeux ruisselants de larmes. A part un truc : embrasse-la crétin !

L'adolescent ne semblait pas bien sûr. Lily avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas la lever. Comme elle essayait d'éviter son regard, James lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne ferai rien si tu n'es pas d'accord Lily. 

Betty leva les yeux aux ciel. Il ne manquait plus que les violons. M'enfin, c'était quand même mignon. 

L'adolescente hocha la tête, visiblement peu rassurée. James s'éloigna, voyant que son amie ne voulait pas de lui, laissant une Lily gênée et tremblante. Ah non ! s'énerva Betty – LADY… Oh ta gueule on n'a pas le temps là ! – ça ne va pas se finir comme ça ! Non ! 

- Bon gamine, je vais te dire un bon truc : l'amour, ça s'en va et ça revient, c'est fait de tout petit rien, ça se chante ça se danse ça retient comme une chanson populaire. Mais là je crois que si tu le laisses s'en aller, il ne reviendra jamais. 

Betty vit qu'elle avait réussi. Pas encore tout à fait, mais presque. Il ne restait qu'un petit coup de pouce. 

- J'ai entendu dire que Carmen embrassait drôlement bien… Et puis elle a un de ces physiques, d'après certains tableaux masculins…

Cela sembla décider Lily, qui finit par courir vers James, qui s'était assis sur sa chaise. Elle lui sauta presque dessus, à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa avidement. Le jeune garçon, bien qu'un peu surpris la première seconde, répondit presque immédiatement au baiser de Lily avec plus de fougue que jamais. 

Euh… Oui, non là elle était bien contente, mais quand même… Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte… A ce train-là, ça allait finir bizarrement. Et elle ne voulait pas assister à ça, non plus. 

- Oh oh ! Ey ! Les pignoufs ! Stop ! Oh ! Arrêtez ! Ey ! Je suis là moi ! Non mais… Oooh ! 

Mais les deux adolescents avaient déjà oublié l'existence de Betty, qui, malgré ses vociférations n'arrivait pas à les décoller l'un de l'autre. A la réflexion, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Ça aurait pu être drôle aussi… M'enfin… 

En plus ils ne la remerciaient même pas ! Bande de petits ingrats ! Elle était sûre que jamais ils ne diraient à leurs enfants que c'était grâce à Lady Elizabeth Cary qu'ils existaient ! Mreugnf. M'enfin, au moins, elle retrouvait sa dignité. 

A peine eut-elle réalisé que le couple s'était vraiment formé, elle disparu du cadre en criant : 

- Vio ? Vio ! J'ai un truc super à te raconter ! 

**Fin**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! 


End file.
